


Piercings and Tattoos

by Anime_Amelia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Ghoul mutations, Ghouls, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV First Person, Tsundere!OC, cross posted on Quotev, irregular ghouls, this is not my story! Posting for a friend who can't get her account working on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Amelia/pseuds/Anime_Amelia
Summary: A Tokyo Ghoul fanfic. Uta X OC Reader. Rin is an abnormal ghoul who just moved to the bustling city, Tokyo, and is hoping to live her life peacefully until boredom takes over. Why is she abnormal, you ask? Because her scent reeks of a delicious feast and not of a disqusting ghoul.





	1. Author's Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is anime_amelia but this is not my story! My friend Txnxx0 on Quotev has been trying to get an account on Archive for a very long time but it just hasn't worked out :( so she is getting me to post her story! It is also on Quotev under the same name so if u wanna see the original go check it out! Please give her lots of love as this is her first fic and I think it's amazing! There are currently three written chapters of this fic and I will be updating it daily until I run out of written chapters and then I'll update whenever she does so be sure to subscribe!

(1) Piercings and Tattoos

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/10/23/ok42qoyqxg.jpg

(None of the images belong to me. Tokyo Ghoul characters belong to Sui Ishida)

Heyhey this is my first time writing fanfic and I hope y'all will like it? I don't know where this is gonna go, like at all, so wish me luck lmao. (Also, please correct me/give me suggestions any time!)

Some backup information for the story:

Your Name: Rin Kimoto 

Species: Abnormal Ghoul (plz bear with me on this, I've tried to word it in a way so that it makes as much sense as possible. If it's confusing, please tell me!)

Kagune: Giant Chimera Kagune consisting of an Ukaku and a Rinkaku. Your kagune is extremely powerful and beautiful (you can picture it yourself).

Your very high RC level overpowers the smell of ghoul (letspretenditspossibleokay), and instead you smell like a delicious human (very strong scent). 

You have lot's of stamina.

Finally, you only need to eat once every two months, and not one, but the food has to taste good (powerful but picky). 

Extra:

You have short jet black hair (with dark blue highlights that almost blend in) and usually wear your bangs in a ponytail (like in the picture above). You have a tongue piercing, a bunch of ear piercings, and a tattoo on your upper thigh that is the exact same one as on Uta's neck (purely a coincidence). You have an average height and abs (hencewhyursostrong). Your eyes are of a dark grey colour and your face usually doesn't show much emotion (kind of like Uta). You often eat human food in public, since it doesn't taste as bad for you, and you can keep it in longer before having to vomit it out. You are almost like a Tsundere (a little bit), prefer to be alone, and are artistic. In the story you just moved to the 4th ward from (country of your choice), after living there for most of your life. You live above ur little shop that you just opened, where you sell ball-jointed dolls and other artwork of yours. Even though you can smell other ghouls, you do not say anything because you hope to live a life in peace until boredom takes over.

Ah, I hope that made some sense at least haha. Please provide suggestions for the story and don't be afraid to ask questions! :) 

Also I promise the story will be written a lot better than this shit lol.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Txnxx0's notes)
> 
> HI, IM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME LATELY BECAUSE OF UGLY ASS SCHOOL. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER AND DEEPER MAN (hopefully?). 
> 
> Plz tell me if I have mistakes lol, I wrote this all really quickly. 
> 
> IT'S SO FUCKIGN SHORT WHAT THE HELL.

Chapter 1 | Piercings and Tattoos

General POV

Moving to Japan from (Country) was quite a hasty decision. Rin knew that it would be much harder to live in the most populated country of ghouls than in her little town, yet she wanted a change. At least she was wise enough to move into the 4th ward, where the least amount of ghouls exist because it's closer to the CCG. Sure, it would be harder to hunt, but at least there would be less bothersome ghouls trying to eat her. 

Rin spent a couple of days setting up her store that she lived above of. It wasn't too big, just the right size actually, and it stood out from the dark, cramped street covered in graffiti. The pure white shelves, hidden behind ball-jointed dolls of all looks and sizes, contrasted with the black marble floor and walls, which brought her painting out. In the corner she had placed her white working desk, which was already covered in blueprints and doll heads and parts. Next to the desk, she had a small hallway which led to the stairs, which then led to her home. There she had a bedroom, bathroom, as well as a living room with a small kitchen. 

Rin POV

I finally finished arranging my little store and was craving coffee. Even though it's only been a month after I last ate, the stress was getting to me, making me a little hungrier than usual. Killing a human would only be a waste of time and resources, plus, I felt like visiting the popular coffee shop that many ghouls go to: Anteiku. I changed into a black and red, striped turtleneck with a leather jacket, as well as black jeans with small chain hanging off of the belt. After deciding to keep my hair down, I put on some makeup and headed towards the store.

On the skytrain, I could already smell the stench of a ghoul, a pretty gross one too. Looking around, I spotted a middle aged man staring at me. B i n g o. Sighing, I turned on "Devil" by Super Junior and closed my eyes.

Uta POV

"Oi, Touka." I called from the side of the counter in Anteiku, only receiving a glare from the female. "Aish, cold as usual." I muttered. 

"What are you even doing here Uta?" asked Kaneki.

"Eh, I was bored and don't have any inspiration to create masks."

"Ah, okay."

Suddenly, the coffee shops bell ringed, signalling the entry of a customer. The room was flooded in a luscious smell, all because of the girl. I've never smelled an aroma so great and couldn't peel my eyes off of the new client, and neither did the other ghouls. Apart from the smell, she even looked tasty too: her pale, flawless skin contrasted her dark hair beautifully, and she wasn't too skinny or plump. She had a cold but alluring stare, and her lips were cute. Her piercings looked pretty hot too. wAit. Uta she's a human stfu, she only looks appetizing, I mentally slapped myself. Still, I got jealous from all the ghouls gawking at her, even the goddamn humans. So lost in thought, she was already out the door before I knew it.


End file.
